The Newborn Prince
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Plus Anima: The King of Sailand marvels at his newborn son Myrrha and how his Mother Marien cares for him so. A pre-series fic about Husky and his dad


Disclaimer: I don't own plus anima.

-

-

The King of Sailand walked to his wife's bedroom. He received news she had given birth two months earlier than expected. He heard some scuffling around before he knocked on the door. The maids let him in. There were still some bloody sheets that were being taken out of the room. The bed itself was clean as was the mother lying in it. Marien, his favorite wife so far; barely out of childhood herself and yet she was a mother. Her baby, her precious baby lay asleep in her tiny arms.

"Marien…."

"It's a boy your majesty, I named him Myrrha."

"Beauty Marien?"

"Yes he is a beautiful child."

"It was quite a hard labor considering she's so young. She was brave milord she barely screamed. Same with your son, he be born with wide wondering eyes and silent as a lamb. That wasn't true for your wife when we tried to take the baby away. You should've heard the fuss she put up." The maid chuckled. That threw the King for a loop, in all the time he knew her she was always calm and composed, she never got angry or threw tantrums like other wives did. Even her father said that as a child she never threw tantrums to get what she wanted when they said no she understood. She was the type to not get mad but get even. Marien glared at the maid.

"Servants should be seen not heard."

"Forgive me my Lady." Marien went back to staring at her baby. At first glance she seemed bored and uninterested with her child. It was quite the opposite really she was marveling at her child that she gave birth to. She stroked his hair. King realized that he still had to tend to his other wives; he left Mother and child alone.

Over the next couple of months Marien proved to be different from other mothers of the harem. Instead of handing her child over to nursemaids she insisted to take care of her child herself. She was rarely seen without her baby on her hip. She said she had nothing but free-time so she would spend it being a mother. She was uncommon in that sense. Most Queens handed their infants off to nursemaids until they were out of diapers and could do a lot of things themselves. Marien refused. She insisted that she teach her son those skills herself.The King decided to visit her. She was sitting where she always was. She was sitting by the pond on a bench lifting her child high up and then bounced him. There was a hint of a smile on her face and her son was giggling.

"Marien." She looked at him, her cold expression spread. The baby, his son, stopped giggling and stared at him curiously.

"How are you doing Marien?"

"Fine your majesty thank you for asking."

"I hear your boy is quite quiet he sleeps through the night. I hear he can crawl already."

"Yes my son is quite gifted." It struck him that she would not emphasize that Myrrha was their son, not just hers. Many wives emphasized that their children were his as well but Marien seemed to be, well, possessive of her child refusing to share him. The King found that interesting. Suddenly Myrrha reached out a tiny hand toward his father.

"I guess he wants to say hello to his Father." She grudging held him out. Myrrha looked up at his father in fascination. Suddenly, without changing his expression he reached out and grabbed a lock of his father's hair and tugged. The King grimaced when Marien chuckled.

"He's curious who this man is that is near." The King was slightly embarrassed. He had never seen any of his children as infants not even Kean who was a toddler. The King put out his hands to hold him but Marien withdrew and nestled her son against her once more. She was protective and possessive which only made the King's desire toward her son even greater. This was the first time that he had ever had the desire to hold one of his children.

Later that night he went to "visit" Marien but found her fast asleep in her bed with her hair and clothes still mussed from the day's events. Her baby who she treasured so highly was lying awake in his ornate cradle by her bed. He chuckled lightly, even I her sleep she did not let Myrrha out of her sight. Myrrha lay wide awake and looked at him with those wide curious blue eyes. He King knelt down and quietly lifted his son into his arms. He did so quietly so he did not disturb his exhausted twelve-year-old wife. He walked to the window cradling his infant son. Myrrha seemed incredibly pleased that his father was holding him.

The King had never felt so awkward in his life. He felt like if he made one wrong move his son would shatter. He never held anything so fragile or precious in his entire life. The child was surprisingly soothed by his presence. He smiled at his father tugging at his blond hair again. The King was sure that he loved his son, this boy was something special. He never loved anyone like this, like his child. He loved Marien differently and now her son.

"One day my son, you could be King." He hugged his boy to his chest. He stood by the window overlooking his kingdom. His son, Myrrha slept peacefully in his father's arms. The King had never felt more complete.

-

-

-

-

Princess: I know all my fans from my other fanfic Secrets are going to slaughter me for not updating my story in favor of writing this instead. I was inspired what else can I say. My first one-shot so be nice. I was always fascinated by the relationship of The King and Husky. Just as I am fascinated by the relationships of Husky and his mother. So ya.


End file.
